


For Better or Worse

by deathbysandblk



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Etho left and Nebris was devastated. What happens when Etho suddenly comes back to town?(i suck at summaries lol)





	For Better or Worse

Etho had been gone for quite a long time. At first, Nebris was depressed. He spent many days wallowing in his sadness and his yearning for Etho to be at his side once again. With that sadness, he started to question why Etho had left, what he had done to make him leave (because it was probably his fault), and what he could have done to make him stay, to fix things. Slowly, but surely, the sadness went away, but was replaced with anger and loathing. He despised Etho for hurting him, for making him feel the amount of pain he felt. Months had passed and Nebris was finally back to a state of at least semi-normality. MC had managed to convince him to participate in group events once more and to start taking care of himself again. But deep within himself, that loathing and bitterness towards Etho stayed, waiting to unleash itself. 

Nebris was working on decorating his house one day when there was a knock on the door. 

“MC, is that you? I’ve told you that you can always just come right i-, oh it’s you.” Nebris said, his voice turning to one of disgust as he got a glance at the one person he had come to despise more than anyone: Etho. 

“Nebris, I-,” 

“Whatever bullshit excuse you are going to use will not work, so you might as well save your breath.”

Nebris saw the hurt look on Etho’s face and thought to himself: Good. He should be hurting. After all the crap he put me through.

“Do you know how much I hated myself for leaving? I had to, Nebris! There was important stuff for me to attend to!”

“More important than your boyfriend of two years?! Why couldn’t I have gone with you? You say you hated yourself, imagine how I felt? I sat there wondering what I could have done to make you hate me. Grasping at some answer to solve your mysterious departure. And you say you had to leave, but did you forget how to write? Did you lose your voice or the ability to make a phone call? You were gone for 3 months! And I heard absolutely nothing from you! I have nothing more to say to you. My gosh, I can’t even look at you. Just, just leave!”

Etho looked as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and left. Nebris strode over to his liquor cabinet, something he hadn’t touched since the first few weeks of Etho being gone and imbibed himself of the glorious liquid. 

He awoke to the voice of MC. In his drunken state he must have called him and ranted. He was in his bed and as he looked around, painfully, he might add, he discovered that MC was on the phone and was attempting to be quiet, but he had failed. He also discovered that MC was talking about him: why was he not surprised?

“Yeah, Bdubs, he’s been drinking again. I couldn’t really understand him, but he said something about Etho being back.”  
…  
“No, Bdubs, he must be back. Just because you haven’t seen him, doesn’t mean he’s not here.”  
…  
“He must be! Nebris was fine up until tonight! He hadn’t touched alcohol ever since-”  
…  
“Well, fine, you can try to find him. I’m gonna go before Nebris-,” At this point, MC turned to look at Nebris and noticed him glaring at him. “I gotta go. Nebris is awake and looks angry.”

“How much did you hear?”

“Everything involving Etho. Bdubs thinks I’m a liar?”

“No, of course not! He just is surprised Etho would come back and not tell him. You know how he is.”

“Of course Etho would come try to find me first. He probably feels like he’s got a lot of ass-kissing to do since I’m the one he left.” Nebris said, with much bitterness in his voice.

“Nebris, I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again: you are amazing. You did nothing to drive him away or make him leave. Maybe you should hear what he has to say. That doesn’t mean you have to get back together with him. It doesn’t even mean you have to forgive him right away, but everybody deserves to be heard.”

“Fine. If you see him, tell him I’ll be here if he wants to talk. But I’m not going out of my way to talk to him.”

“Fair enough. I’ll tell him.”

Hours later, there was that all-too familiar knock at the door.

“Come in,” said Nebris in a monotone voice.

“Nebris, I’m so glad you let me come here. I was hoping we could go to dinner and talk things out?”

“I’ll go to dinner with you, but you’re talking. I have nothing to say to you.” Nebris said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

Once at the restaurant, after ordering, Etho began his story. 

“There was major drama going on in my family and I had to go help them sort things out. While there, my mother became ill and then she passed away. I was so full of grief that I couldn’t come back to you, even though I had full intentions of doing so, a lot sooner than I did. I’m very sorry, Nebris.”

“I just don’t understand why you couldn’t just tell me what was going on. I was your boyfriend! I care about you! And yet you’re so secretive and you keep things about your family separate from our relationship. That’s not how that works. If I’m with you, I want to be with all of you. I want to know about your past, good or bad, and I want you to communicate with me. I would never judge you. I’m here to help.”

“I don’t know why I did that. It was stupid and impulsive. I felt so guilty.”

“You waltzing back into my life doesn’t make things right, you know. Do you know how many times I cried over you? I was a mess! Ask MC, hell, ask anybody! If it weren’t for MC, I’d have probably drank myself to death. I accept your apology, but I can’t do this anymore,” Nebris said as he walked away, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

The next day, Nebris talked to MC about what had been discussed at dinner. 

“I heard what he had to say, MC, but you can’t expect me to do anything further. It hurt to even do that.”

“I’m so proud of you for doing it though. It shows how mature and strong you are. But you do have to realize that this is Etho’s home too. He may have moved into a different place, but he’s still friends with everyone here, just like you and so he’ll be around. Just because you’re not together together, doesn’t mean you’ll never see him.” 

As unfortunate as it was, MC was correct in his statement. And as angry as Nebris was at Etho, it was still weird for him to be around because he kept half-expecting Etho to tackle hug from behind or kiss his neck like he used to all the time. But trying to be respectful of Nebris’s wishes, Etho tried to avoid being around Nebris as best as he could. Until one day, when he full-on bumped into Nebris while enderpearling. 

“Oh, goodness, I’m so sorry, Nebris.” Etho said and continued on his path without a second glance.

“Etho...wait.”

Etho turned around and walked up to Nebris. “Yes?”

Nebris leaned in and kissed him and everything felt so right until all the hurt and pain he had felt when Etho was gone came back to him and he broke away. Without a word, he started running and didn’t stop until he got home. Immediately, he called MC and practically begged him to come over. 

“What is it, Nebris?”

“I kissed him, MC.”

“What? When? Where? Are you guys back together?”

“You heard me. Just now. A bit down the road from here. NO.”

“So, what does this mean?”

“I don’t know, MC. I just don’t know. I’m so angry at him. I hate him for what he did, but I just love him so much. It’s like I need him in my life. Is this even right? Can I even do this?”

“Nebris, it’s your life. What you do and even whom you do is up to you and you alone. If you are able to look past the hurt he caused you and you desire to be with him again, then by all means, do that! Nebs, buddy, I love you and you know that, but this isn’t my decision. It’s yours,” MC said as he started getting ready to leave. 

Nebris thought over what MC had said. Fuck it. He may have hurt me, but that’s nothing in comparison to how hurt I would be if I prevented myself from being with him when I really and truly love him. 

It took a while to get to Etho’s new place because it was really far away, but the walk gave him time to prepare and decide what he wanted to say. Once he arrived, and Etho opened the door, all the already-prepared words he had immediately left his head. The only thing he could think of was how breathtaking Etho looked in the moonlight. He stepped in towards Etho and pressed his lips against his. It started off as a sweet kiss, but quickly turned into an eager, full of desire make-out session, taking place on Etho’s porch. Luckily, it was late at night and no one really lived around him. Etho moved backwards, towards the couch, while still passionately kissing Nebris. Nebris kicked the door shut with his foot and sat down on Etho’s lap. Very quickly, both of them ran out of breath and in between pants, Nebris said, 

“I need you in my life. No matter what happens. People fight. They get hurt, but none of that matters. Because I realized that fighting is part of a relationship and no one is perfect. I’d rather be with the person I love than not be with you because you made me angry. Like I said earlier, I want all of you, good and bad.”

“I truly am sorry for what I did. Hurting you that way was the worst mistake I ever could have made. I will strive to be better for you and for us.” 

“Now come here, you big dork. We’ve got three months of kissing to make up for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is very old. I am simply trying to get all of my works in one place. Plus, I highly doubt anyone even cares about Mindcrack fanfic, particularly nebtho anymore. 
> 
> tumblr is @knoxoverstreetisbae and I believe this is posted there as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
